


The twice-blessed child vs a brat and a creep

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Charmed (TV 1998)
Genre: Crack Fic, Family, Humor, Lesson for brat and a creep, Other, witch children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29918967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. Crack fic. The Scooby Gang and Team Angel have to babysit the children of the Charmed Ones and the children shake things up for a certain bratty Slayer and a creepy weasel.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	The twice-blessed child vs a brat and a creep

**Author's Note:**

> I just really couldn't resist doing this.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Buffyverse or Charmed.

"Can you babysit my sons for today?" Piper asked Buffy as she came to visit the Slayers HQ in Scotland.

"Uh, OK, I'm sure someone can look after them." Buffy said.

* * *

"OK, Chris, time to change your—" Angel stopped, when Chris orbed himself away from him onto the bed. "Hey!"

"They said that he's a whitelighter and sensitive to evil." Cordelia pointed out and Angel winced at the mention of 'evil', which meant his vampiric nature. "Don't worry, I got this." She approached Chris, making cute faces. "Come on, Chris, come here to Aunt Cordy, come on."

Chris laughed as Cordelia picked him up and put him on a table, changing his diapers.

"OK, next time I'm not going to babysit witch kids until they have full control of their powers." Angel said.

* * *

In the garden outside, Buffy and Dawn did silly faces as Wyatt giggled, with his toys floating in the air before they fell down.

"At least he didn't bring them to life." Dawn said.

"Eat." Wyatt said.

"Hungry?" Buffy asked and Wyatt nodded. "We'll be right back."

Buffy and Dawn went back into the house, preparing food, when Kennedy entered, noticing Wyatt. "Hello, buddy. Is everything—"

Suddenly, Kennedy was teleported in a blue shimmer of light as she vanished.

Few moments later, Andrew approached Wyatt, noticing him playing with Transformers toys in his hands. "Hey, buddy. You know Transformers? Do you know that the good guy is Optimus Prime, the bad guy is Megatron and—"

Wyatt's eyes glowed blue briefly and the Megatron figure suddenly enlarged as its growing shadow covered Andrew, who gulped, feeling like an ant right beneath a boot, about to be crushed.

* * *

Inside, the Scoobies and Team Angel heard loud stomping as the water everywhere rippled and felt tremors slightly shaking the place and moving things by inches.

"What's going on?" Buffy asked.

"HEEEELLLLLLLPPPPPPPP!"

They looked outside the window to see Andrew running away from, much to their shock, a big Megatron action figure, chasing him. Not giant, but he was about as tall as a suburban house as they burst out laughing.

"Isn't that Wyatt's toy?" Fred asked.

Wyatt orbed in a few moments later, sitting on a table, giggling and clapping his hands.

"You did this?" Faith asked as Wyatt smiled, glancing to the enlarged toy chasing Andrew before the girls turned to the boy, picking him up.

"Good boy. You're sweet, you know that?" Cordelia said.

"Buddy, you just earned yourself good food." Angel said.

"Hey, guys, where's Kennedy?" Willow looked around.

"Does it matter?" Vi asked.

"Well… you gotta wonder where she's gone." Willow said.

* * *

Kennedy was now in some forest in a training stage, circled by warrior women, the Valkyries, all of them wearing leather armor as Kennedy wielded a sword and a shield but she was knocked down, her face hitting the sand as she panted out.

"I'm tired. Can't I—"

"No rest, warrior. Needs to be earned by blood and sweat." Freyja, the leader of the Valkyries said. "You must be ready for Ragnarök, the end of days."

Kennedy groaned. The Valkyries were even worse than Buffy and clearly, they didn't care that Kennedy didn't truly belong with them and there was no escape from Valhalla, not that Kennedy could think of. She only wished the Scoobies would get her out of this, since Buffy training her was a walk in a park in comparison to this as she dodged as the sword scratched her across her torso.

**Author's Note:**

> Considering what a rascal Wyatt is, Andrew and Kennedy got exactly what they deserved.
> 
> In Charmed, Wyatt accidentally summoned a dragon from TV and shrank his parents and trapped them in a dollhouse to protect them or reanimated his own toys. And, well, didn't want to be too cruel to Kennedy and have her teleported to the Underworld or Hell, but with her bratty attitude, the Valkyries of Valhalla will beat it out of her with their brutal training. Considering how brutal they are to men they deem worthy warriors to stay in Valhalla, I'm sure they won't tolerate an attitude of such as Kennedy. *smirks evilly*
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
